


opposites attract (we try and run away, but end up running back)

by frostbitten



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Even You Fucking Tsundere, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sickfic, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten/pseuds/frostbitten
Summary: "Your phone is ringing.""My--" Even growls a little, stalking over to the offending device. He squints at the screen. "It's Demyx.""Aren't you going to answer it?"His father considers this for a beat before accepting the call. Demyx's face fills the screen. The dark circles under his eyes are more prominent than usual and his skin is pale and glistens with sweat."Hey, Ev," Demyx says, voice hoarse.





	opposites attract (we try and run away, but end up running back)

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Demyx is 27 or 28 and Even is late 30s. Kingdom Hearts hasn't given us any canon ages and I headcanon that he, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene all joined the Organization around the same time and they weren't members for very long.
> 
> I don't think anyone else ships this aside from my friend Riley and I, but we've grown very fond of their dynamic in KH3 and think that Even would begrudgingly grow enamored with him. Demyx isn't subtle with his affections; Even just doesn't realize there's something between them. Ienzo just facepalms.
> 
> Ienzo isn't Even's biological son; he's Ansem The Wise's ward that Even eventually ended up becoming a father to.

* * *

"Even, is something the matter? You're staring at the clock as if it's personally offended you."

Even glares at the clock again before turning to face his son. _10 AM._ "It's nothing. I am simply surprised at how quickly the day's going by. It feels as though it was half past seven only a moment ago."

Ienzo only stifles a chuckle. He seems to have picked up something that Even has not, but he doesn't deign it necessary to share. No, this is something his father must figure out for himself. "Indeed. I must ask after Demyx--it's odd not seeing him pester you."

Even waves a hand dismissively. "He is a nuisance and I will work much more efficiently now that I don't have to worry about him underfoot."

"But of course," his son says easily, allowing the conversation to end there. They work in relative silence for the next few hours, but it's clear Even is agitated by something; his gaze is drawn to the clock and his features are twisted by vexation.

"That layabout," he mutters to himself, shaking his head. "Probably off playing music in the square again; why did I ever allow someone so irresponsible and flighty to work alongside me in the laboratory?"

Ienzo allows his father to rant for a few minutes before he loudly clears his throat. "Your phone is ringing."

"My--" Even growls a little, stalking over to the offending device. He squints at the screen. "It's Demyx."

"Aren't you going to answer it?" His father considers this for a beat before accepting the call. Demyx's face fills the screen. The dark circles under his eyes are more prominent than usual and his skin is pale and glistens with sweat.

"Hey, Ev," Demyx says, voice hoarse.

"Don't call me that," Even says immediately, but there's none of his usual ire behind the command. "You look terrible."

Demyx chuckles weakly. "You're lucky I have such a high self-esteem! That might really hurt otherwise."

As usual, Even ignores him. "I see now why you aren't here bothering me. Have you taken your temperature yet?"

Demyx shakes his head. "Nah. I don't have a thermometer and I feel too crummy to go out anywhere, y'know? But like, it's bad, Ev. My forehead's real warm and I'm all sweaty." He goes to lift his shirt up to show him, but Even shrieks.

"Have some _decency;_ there are _children_ here!"

"I'm twenty-two," Ienzo says, shooting his father an irritated look. Even chooses to disregard his remark. Demyx looks faintly amused by it all.

"Ahem. I'll send Ienzo by with some medicine that should alleviate the worst of the symptoms and assist in breaking the fever. I insist that you drink plenty of water and don't do anything strenuous over the next few days. Sleep is essential--"

"Actually," Ienzo says pleasantly, cutting into his father's lecture with nary an apologetic look, "I have magic lessons with Aerith today. So I suppose you'll have to make the trek out into town yourself."

"A house visit?" Demyx grins. "Put on a sexy nurse outfit and--"

 _"I'm hanging up now,"_ Even screeches, and so he does, ranting and raving about Demyx's inappropriate behavior. Ienzo notices that his father's cheeks are very pink. He conceals his smile behind his hand.

\--

"Demyx?" Even cautiously raps his knuckles against his bedroom door. A normal person perhaps would've knocked at the front door, but, well. It's Even. Besides, Demyx was already aware that he was on his way; if he didn't want him to enter his home, he should've locked the door. That's how the scientist justifies it to himself, anyway, and he doesn't have much time to dwell on it longer before a scratchy voice calls "come in" and so he does, gripping the basket he'd brought with him tightly.

"Ev?" For once, Even doesn't fight him on the nickname, instead sitting on the edge of Demyx's bed and pressing his palm against his forehead.

Demyx moans a little and leans into his touch. "You're so _cold_. Feels nice…"

Even can't recall a time he'd ever moved faster than now, when he yanks his hand away from Demyx's face. His face feels hot and something warm blooms in his gut. "As I suspected, you're burning up. Here, sit up. You can manage that, can you not? I've brought you some things."

"Presents!" Demyx sits up clumsily, bracing himself against the pillows, and makes grabby hands at the basket tucked under Even's arm. The scientist _tsks_ at him and bats his hands away.

"Here." The first item from the basket is a warm thermos; Even merely says "it's soup" at Demyx's look of confusion. "I cannot vouch for the tastiness of it, but I know it'll do you some good to get food in your stomach." The next item is a small vial filled with a shimmering green liquid. "This is from Aerith. She says you should only take it if your symptoms worsen, as relying too heavily upon magical healing weakens the body's immune system."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Even opens his mouth to begin explaining the subject at length, but seeing Demyx's flushed face gives him pause. Perhaps now isn't the best time for a lecture. "Yes, well...there's one more thing. Here you go." He hands Demyx an ice pack.

"You could just use your hands to cool me off," he says to Even, waggling his eyebrows. The scientist's face colors.

"Cease." He takes a deep breath, wondering why his heart is dashing itself against the confines of his rib cage. "I enchanted it. Provided the spell worked--and I cannot say for certain, as I have much less control over my magic than I did as Vexen--it should never melt. In theory, you'll never need to replace it."

"You did that for me?" Demyx looks like he's won the lottery. Even doesn't know why he feels like he's melting. After a moment of internal debate, Demyx leans in and kisses Even's cheek.

 _Oh._ Butterflies assail his stomach the moment he realizes why Demyx is shutting his eyes and getting closer, but strangely enough, Even doesn't move, though every cell in his body is screaming for him to flinch away.

"Thanks, Ev." Demyx's eyes flutter open and Even nods once to himself before turning and kissing his mouth.

"This does not give you special lab privileges," Even warns him, a smile (almost shy) beginning to brighten his features.

"You _are_ the special lab privileges," Demyx responds, winking at him. He doesn't give Even time to react, adding "stay with me while I sleep?" before the scientist can get a word in edgewise.

"Alright," he says, surprising himself.

\--

The next day, he wakes up feverish and pained.

Still...he thinks it was worth it, even when Demyx manages to burn bread in the toaster in an attempt to repay his kindness the day before.

Even eats it anyway and only complains three times about the taste and texture.

Despite the sudden heaviness weighing down his limbs, his heart feels light.


End file.
